The present invention relates to a bushing for a high electric voltage through a wall of a casing.
Bushings for high electric voltages are conventionally used to carry voltage. This makes use of especially good insulation materials. In the case of capacitors, dielectrics which must also have especially good electric insulation properties are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,668 describes an electric capacitor containing a dielectric formed by a polymer film supported by a fibrous matrix. The fibrous matrix and the polymer film can be fused by controlled application of heat to the dielectric so that the molten polymer of the polymer film readily impregnates the fibrous matrix at the common point of contact.
German Patent Application No. 44 47 571 describes a dielectric of a capacitor in which an oil-impregnated combination of paper and plastic liner is provided between the capacitor faces. Such a dielectric is also known as a hybrid dielectric. Such dielectrics are described in Japanese Patent Applications 52/64654 and 55/151322 and Research Disclosure 23325 of September 1983.
The use of paper in the dielectric of a capacitor has been known for decades, paper being considered to be a reliable material. In the case of using paper in large capacitors or bushings, e.g., in high-voltage capacitors or high-voltage capacitor bushings, there is the problem that paper has a relatively high water content. To eliminate this, water must be removed from the entire arrangement in vacuo and under the influence of heat sometimes over several weeks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bushing for a high electric voltage which can be manufactured easily and in a time-saving manner.
This object is achieved according to the present invention by providing a bushing for a high electric voltage having a casing which includes a flange for mounting on an opening, where
a central conductor is passed through the casing so that it is insulated electrically,
conducting liners spaced a distance apart are arranged concentrically around the central conductor in the casing,
a combination composed of at least one layer of film and one layer of a nonwoven material is provided between the liners,
the combination formed by a layer of film and a layer of nonwoven material is between 20 and 300 xcexcm thick,
the film and the nonwoven material are each made of plastic, and
the casing is filled with an insulating material permeating the combination.
The combination may have a low water content because it is made of plastics which usually have a very low water content. This low water content in the combination can be removed especially easily and rapidly because water in plastic materials is bound at the surface. In the case of cellulose fibers, however, the water is bound in the material itself, so that removal of moisture takes place very slowly. The moisture removal time required in manufacturing of the bushing according to the present invention may sometimes be reduced to one tenth of the original time. The combination may also be referred to as a dielectric on the basis of its electric effect.
It is advantageous if polypropylene or polyester, polycarbonate, polyimide, polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) or polystyrene is used as the plastic. Thus, the combination has very good electric properties and also has good processability at the same time because of the respective material properties of the plastic.
The insulating material may be, for example, gas or oil. These insulating materials are commonly available, have been tested in practice and therefore allow simple production of the bushing.
The combination of film and nonwoven material may be, for example, 20 to 150 xcexcm thick. This thickness has proven especially advantageous in experiments, so that good electric properties and good processability can be achieved.
The film and the nonwoven material may form a common basic unit in the sense of a sandwich structure. It is thus very simple to manufacture the bushing for a high electric voltage. This basic unit can also be used for a pleated arrangement, e.g., a pleated capacitor. The two layers of the basic unit may also be glued or welded together.
The liners may be made of, for example, aluminum. This yields a design with a low weight and very good processability. Here again, gas or oil is used as the insulating material to advantage.
The conducting liners and the combination may be wound around the central conductor. A wound arrangement formed by the winding of the conducting liners and the combination can be produced especially easily with conventional winding techniques. This wound arrangement has a first and second conducting liner in the winding technique in a casing with one or more films and a nonwoven material made of plastic provided as the dielectric between the liners, and the casing is filled with an insulating material. This wound arrangement is characterized by short throughput and drying times in production and by good electric properties.
The combination according to the present invention is based on materials having a low water content and a high storage volume for an insulating material. By stipulating and selecting the surface roughness of the film, optionally also the surface roughness of the conducting liners, the permeation of the combination by the insulating material can be further optimized.